


Regalo

by NozomiYuki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiYuki/pseuds/NozomiYuki
Summary: Es difícil saber qué sientes cuando no tienes alma.





	Regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca pensé que este sería el primer fic de Undertale que publicaría, tenía otras ideas pero eran más tediosas y este, era el que mejor podía expresar en este momento y, el que más me iba a ayudar en cierta manera, aunque no lo expresé tal como había imaginado pero está bien así, si no se volvería muy cargante.

Le vuelves a explicar a Flowey por qué le acabas de dar ese regalo y, aunque sabes que lo ha entendido vuelve a cuestionarte tu decisión.

 

―¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?, ¿acaso esperas que te de algo a cambio para que no te sientas tan miserable en este día si nadie más te da nada? ― suelta una, para él, cruel carcajada al burlarse de ti.

 

Niegas con la cabeza y le aclaras que no esperas nada, que no es necesario eso, tan solo has querido darle un regalo porque es tu amigo, le quieres y querías intentar hacerlo feliz.

 

―¿Estás de broma?, te piensas que este estúpido lo que sea― pronunció con asco mientras sostenía el lazo que cerraba el pequeño paquete para alzarlo a la altura de sus ojos ―, ¿me hará sentir algo siquiera parecido a la felicidad?―, lo lanzó para alejarlo de su maceta ―. Eres más idiota de lo que pensé ―, ríe amargamente y se gira para darle la espalda ―, no puedo sentir nada, ¡no tengo alma!, tan solo soy un recipiente vacío no hay nada aquí dentro, absolutamente nada...

 

Lo ves gesticular alterado mientras habla pero no te atreves a acercarte a él, tan solo te quedas ahí mirando hasta que agacha la cabeza y se forma un silencio entre ambos.

 

No quieres cuestionarle y hacer que se altere más ahora que parece calmado, no deseas iniciar otra pelea sobre ese tema en este preciso momento; aunque sabes que en el fondo no es del todo cierto lo que acaba de decir no crees que sea el día para volver a hablar de ello. Te levantas, recoges el paquete y se lo dejas lo suficientemente cerca para que pueda cogerlo por si mismo sin esfuerzo si así lo desea.

 

Le dices que vas a ayudar a mamá en la cena y que volverás para avisarle cuando esté lista.

 

Una vez solo Flowey mira por el rabillo de sus ojos el paquete ahora maltratado, saca una de sus raíces y lo mueve como si esperara que fuera a explotar o a acabar de desmoronarse bajo su toque.

 

―Idiota... ―, con extrema lentitud empieza a desenvolver el regalo para al fin ver que era lo que ocultaba. Deja escapar un suspiro antes de tomarlo entre sus raíces y observarlo detenidamente ―, realmente idiota ― suelta una pequeña risa sin malicia alguna; si alguien no lo conociera creería que en verdad se siente feliz y quizá en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo así sea ―. Sé que debería estar feliz, que ahora mismo no hay nada por lo que pudiera quejarme o que me hiciera sentir terriblemente aburrido, ¡estar aquí es entretenido!, pero aunque sepa que debo ser feliz no lo siento―, volvió a dejarlo dentro de la cajita y la tapó ―hay cosas que faltan para que lo fuera realmente ― y no se refería precisamente a su carencia de alma ―. El regalo no fue un total desperdicio al final después de todo, ¡por lo que creo que debo compartir un poco de mi _amor_ para quien a estado fisgoneando esto desde el principio ahora mismo!

 

 

Detrás de la puerta se escuchó un ruido y luego unos pasos alejarse corriendo.

 


End file.
